Triumphing Odds
by xsimplymizfit
Summary: "You can plan out your life story all you want, but it might not be what destiny has in store for " { involves: Eve Torres/The Miz/CM Punk/Aj Lee/Dolph Ziggler/Randy Orton/Brie Bella/Nikki Bella/Maryse/ Barbie Blank/ Maria }
1. Welcome to Covington

For the average person walking around a humongous college campus in 102 degree weather while dressed up in a pair of pink kitten high heels would be some sort of a mood killer but for the perky redhead Maria Kanellis it surely wasn't.

The three month long wait Maria faced until she could step foot back on Covington university's campus was complete torture, all the parties, the_ boys_, people, on campus activities, even some of the lectures were extremely missed. The woman let out a happy sigh while brushing the red locks that were flying in front of her face, in reaction to the wind; quickly she tucked them firmly behind her ear to see more clearly at her surroundings.

The pine trees that were rooted so firmly into the ground were swaying alongside the green grass sitting beneath it. There were so many joyful faces that were either staring down at their booklets to find their dormitories or those that went looking for friends to start reconnecting early.

All the redhead had to do was turn her head to see her best friend Eve Torres walking beside her with suitcases both in her hands or strapped onto her right shoulder.

"Why is it so hot today? It was only supposed to be 98." Eve sighed, blowing a few brunette curls that were momentarily obscuring her view.

"Why are you complaining? You're wearing shorts and a tank top; there are some idiots around here wearing pants and sleeved shirts."

"Maria, just because I was smart enough to wear less clothing doesn't mean I'm not hot…" a soft giggle came out of her lips as she continued rolling her suitcase along the pavement.

The redhead bit down on her bottom lip before she spoke, "I'm so excited for this year… I feel like a better more refreshed me."

"Well I'm happy for you, but you and I both know you're just happy because you know Phillip is now a single man because he and Barbie broke up over summer break."

The pair exchanged eye contact with two completely different expressions, Eve had a little bit of a head nod and smirk justifying that she knew she was right while Maria just stood there without a word to say because although she didn't want Eve to know the truth, she did.

Suddenly the conversation was uplifted by a young blonde bombshell coming up behind them that goes by the name of Barbie. "Wow, could you two walk any slower?"

The two quickly shifted their heads over to the girl standing behind her with smiles spread across their broad and beautiful features.

Everyone quickly released the multiple bags that they were carrying to pull each other into a friendly, embrace while exchanging soft and clever greetings. The trio made their way through campus, looking for each other's dorms while exchanging a few stories and giggles.

* * *

With feet put up on the coffee table Mike laid back on his comfy sofa and looked around at the room that was properly set up around him, a smirk was proudly stretched across his remarkable features as he took a sip of the opened mountain dew can that had recently been placed in his hand.

Mike, or as he likes to be called, The Miz, stared down at the laptop that was steadily sitting on his lap and scrolled down the social media webpage with a small smile. A few hours into the school year and he's already got a list of the girls that he's planning to hook up with, already he knew this was going to be a good year.

First on his list was the French Canadian beauty, Maryse Ouellet. Around noon he saw her step out of her mother's convertible with her blonde hair flowing off of her broad shoulders, she was dressed in a fluorescent peach tank top and a pair of denim shorts, some would argue they were too short but Mike would beg to differ that they were just short enough.

He'd couldn't help but feel a strong level of chemistry flowing between them, when his eyes matched with hers he could see deep in her eyes that she was as attracted to him as he was to her.

And let's be honest, Mike thought to himself while looking into the mirror that was hanging on the wall across of the room; I am looking pretty good today.

Then there was Rosa Mendez, she was a sexy firecracker in her own way. Who could forget the last party of 2012; Mike and Rosa found themselves on the dance floor firing it up. The music was pumping and their bodies were close, the pair was in perfect rhythm with the techno music that was playing loudly in the background.

The Latina spent the remainder of the dance grinding on her opponent while kissing up his neck aggressively and then the night began to grow into something more for the two of them, something very dirty but at the same time very enjoyable.

The opening of the door broke off the young man's thoughts for the time being; when he looked up he saw three faces staring at him that knew there was definitely something on his mind due to the smirk that has yet to be removed from his face.

"Is there something we interrupted, buddy?" A smile was spread across Phillips face as he walked in and grabbed a couple of sodas from the mini-fridge.

"No, you didn't." Mike took the moment before he would continue to close his laptop and set it on the coffee table that his feet were just laying on; he looked up at the two women that were currently leaning against his door frame with a slight smile, "Hello Eve, Maria."

Eve let out a gentle smile and a soft hello while Maria said nothing at all, she wasn't trying to be rude but she simply didn't hear him from her concentration being glued on the man standing at the other side of the room. Noticing what was on the redhead's mind Miz couldn't help but to smirk to himself as he got out of his seat and walked over to the pair.

Feeling a nudge on her shoulder from her friend, Maria removed her eyes from the tatted man that was standing opposite of her; she let out a soft sigh and looked over at Mike.

Noticing that devious smirk of his, Maria scoffed out and rolled her eyes, "What is up with you? Did you eat some bad sushi or something; you look funny."

A chuckle released from the man's lips as his smirk enlarged, he took a moment to lean over against the wall while looking her up and down, "You seem a bit distracted, don't you Maria… Why is that?"

Maria squinted her green eyes and glared at him in a somewhat threatening way, "No, no…I'm not distracted, I'm just tired I assume." The glare between the two ended as Phillip came out of the corner and spoke his part;

"But Maria, you said ten minutes ago that you were so hyper you could run a marathon,"

"Oh, I guess it was just a sugar rush…I had a lot of Twizzlers on the ride here."

"Understandable, Twizzlers are addictive, it's like you just can't put them down."

"Yeah, it is like that, isn't it?" The tone of Mike's voice as he jumped in was sadistic, it was just an act, he liked to scare the redhead a little for her to think that he would spill her secret about her ridiculous crush on his roommate Phillip, but he wasn't going to that, he just liked to intimidate those around him, especially the two girls that were currently standing in his doorway.

"Yeah, well…I'm going to go to my room and unpack a bit-" Maria warned as she quickly tried to change the subject before things escalated. "Eve, are you coming?"

"Do I have too? I'm not in the mood for unpacking boxes."

Observing the motions that the brunette was conducting Mike cut into the conversation once again, he was really good at that; "Well Eve if you were hungry me and Phil were thinking about going out to Wendy's or something if you'd like to tag along."

"That sounds great, are you sure you guys don't mind?"

"Well, I don't…How about you Phil?" Turning his head, Mike looked over at his friend with a smile while he grabbed his keys off of the counter top smoothly, as Phillip agreed with a nod and a simple 'yes' answer Eve jumped up a little bit with a small smile before she walked out side by side with the pair leaving Maria to watch from a distance with a soft frown, with eyes locked onto the man walking with his hands in his pocket and his hood resting upon his head, finally she came to the decision on making a u-turn to head back to her dorm.

* * *

"So, I think you got worse at this whole shooting pool, thing." Dolph smiled at his current opponent as he put more blue chalk at the end of his cue tip.

"Well, I'm not the one who had his own pool table in his living-room since age nine." The brunette let out a soft giggle as she took another shot at the cue-ball, just like predicted, AJ wasn't anywhere close to sinking any in, with a smug smirk and loose nonchalant shrug Dolph finished the game while bending over to shot the last remaining balls into their pockets.

"Yea, you're right. You didn't have a chance, I'm just too good."

"Well at least you're confident."

"Mhm, so have you eaten lunch yet? If not maybe you and I could go out t-" Suddenly his eyes became out of focus as he caught a glimpse that was turned into a stare of the woman walking through the lobby.

A smile came across his lips as he watched Barbie walking through with a florescent flowery dress and her blonde curls ran off of her bronze shoulders all that could come across the usually smooth-talking guy was the thought of how absolutely beautiful she looked and how much he missed her over summer break.

AJ, who stood across from him, watched his gestures and expressions that were newly changed, a sigh let out of her lips as she watched the way he looked at the most popular and beautiful girl that walked on Covington campus. Every guy in her grade all wanted the same thing which was Barbie, someone who truly fit under the definition of dream girl.

The thing is, April didn't care what any other guy wanted, and all she cared about was what the guy standing across from her thought. The pair shared everything with one another, all except the feelings that were currently bottled up about one Mr. Dolph Ziggler.

Dolph was the first person that AJ had met at Covington; she remembered it clearly as if it was yesterday.

-XxX-

_As she stepped out of her vehicle she noticed him alongside to other young men, Randy Orton and John Cena, the trio were walking in a distance behind her smiling and cutting up. _

_Not thinking much about it April opened her trunk and took out two suitcases and three carryon bags. For anyone with AJ's height and size carrying two heavy suitcases was trouble enough, a sigh released from her newly glossed lips while struggling to pick up more than one bag simultaneously. _

_Stumbling along while dropping suitcases left and right the brunette noticed two men walking ahead of her still with heavy chuckles and endless smiles but something was off…where was the remaining member that was walking beside them not even a minute ago, her thoughts were broken as she heard someone behind her clearing his throat in a signaling way. _

"_Need any help there?" _

_A soft smile pursed across AJ's lips while debating on if she should shake her head or just go along with it and nod, of course help was needed but she wasn't the one to ask for it…But at the same time she didn't ask, he confronted her, and it'd be rude to turn him away, right? _

_The rambling going on in her head was cut short as she slightly nodded and thanked the young man in front of her while allowing him to take away three of the bags._

"_So do you usually carry random girl's bags for them?"_

_Chuckling at that question, Dolph shook his head before continuing the conversation, "No, I haven't… but to be fair I've never seen a 90 pound girl carrying 5 bags that were twice her size." _

_Giggling alongside him, AJ brushed a few locks out of her face before changing her viewpoint from the pavement ahead of her to the Blondie standing beside her._

"_Hey, I'm not that tiny, you know…"_

"_Of course not, if you're not tiny then I'm Clark Kent."_

"_Well it's fancy to meet you Clark, I'm a huge fan."_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you too, baby cakes." _

_-XxX-_

"Did you hear the news?" Snapping away from those thoughts, AJ turned her head over to her friend as he went on and on, "Barbie and Phil finally broke up, I know I shouldn't be so happy about that, but I can't help it, I'm ecstatic."

"Well, I'm happy for you…So, are you going to ask her out?" Trying not to make her jealousy obvious the Latina put on a fake smile, a smile so fake that if Dolph wasn't currently setting his complete and total focus on the blonde bombshell walking through the room he could have easily noticed something wrong, but lucky for AJ, he didn't.

"I don't know, I mean, she's not one of those girls that you can walk up to her and easily get, she's different…"

Rolling her eyes to that slightly AJ let out a swift nod and sighed, "Yea, I got that…but hey, I'm going to go back to my room, I need to unpack my last suitcase."

"Well what about lunch?"

"I guess I'm just not hungry, I really need to unpack."

"Ok, well see you later baby cakes."

A sigh was released as she put down her cue stick before finishing the conversation with a simple 'Yea, I'll see ya.'

* * *

And Chapter one has been knocked out of the ball park, I've been preparing and writing this fan fiction for a while now. I've already got all 9 of the first chapter's written out and done and chapter two will be provided next Saturday. **Please, review**. Review's definitely do motivate me and I'm going to need motivation. I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Hints & labels

At any school there was always labels, it's almost like you couldn't avoid them, and at Covington you definitely couldn't. With only two weeks in of school Brie Bella already knew a generous amount of people and where they belonged, for instance…Barbie Blank, she was the head cheerleader who also was the prom queen in her high school prom. She wore all the designer clothes and was the girl that every guy fell head over heels for; I mean how could you not. She's basically perfect, right?

Next came a guy she was well aware of, he had almost all of her classes and wouldn't skip a day without putting the moves on her alongside every other girl who was at least somewhat decent looking. His name was Mike Mizanin, even the mention of his name made every girl turn their heads. He was a real ladies man, you had to give him that, but for Brie he personally didn't interest her at all.

Then there was the one and only Phillip Brooks, she had trigonometry with him. He was one that couldn't be missed, slicked back black hair, tattoo's covering his arms, neck, and chest, and a lip piercing that actually suited him very well. He was well known for his arrogance and extreme use of sarcasm. He was also known for the girl that was flaunting over him 24/7 who went by the name of Maria.

Maria was well known for a lot of things, her bubbly and loud personality, her fiery red hair that could be seen from a mile away, even her brains which rewarded her with Straight A's her entire life, but her main name around campus was 'Phillips girlfriend who wasn't actually his girlfriend', from what she's heard about that relationship was that the only person who had feelings for the other was Maria, not that Brie actually cared that whole situation bored her a bit.

This was a new school and a brand new start for Brianna, it excited her greatly to know that she would finally get to go to a school where she wasn't known as 'Nikki's twin sister', Nicole stole the spotlight from Brie every chance she got…Sometimes she didn't realize how vibrant her personality was compared to her sister's. Constantly the Italian-Latina felt a little foreshadowed by her younger twin but that was all behind her now, Nicole chose to stay in her home town and go to a community college in her region while Brie spent her time in High school studying and preparing for a scholarship so she could finally leave New York and start a new life, a life away from Nicole, the labels and her ex boyfriend Daniel who she had left on wrong terms. Trying not to think about saddening times the brunette shook her head and took a deep breath in effort of remaining strong.

So far it was already going great, over the course of two weeks she's become extremely close to the likes of Eve Torres, April Jeanette who is also known as AJ, Layla El, Dolph Ziggler, Hell she even got along with some of the jocks.

Conveniently there was a star bucks placed on the Westside of campus, and just a sip of a hazelnut frappuccino with a small bite of a blueberry scone is somewhat similar to her own safe haven.

Quietly and respectfully the brunette placed herself at the end of the line in a patient manner until soon enough the line moved up and she was in the front of it, but when arriving you couldn't help but notice the most popular guy in school John Cena was standing behind the counter dressed in uniform.

"Hi, it's John, isn't it?" Brie asked with a genuine and beautiful smile spread across her face.

"It is, now would you like to order?" The jock asked in a somewhat snappy manner, he wasn't in the mood for conversation, especially not with a stranger. Due to that conversation shutdown Brie didn't know how to respond or act, with a frown spread across her features, she took the time to clear her throat before nodding and giving her order.

Before John could finish putting in the order you could hear a small chuckle coming from the man standing behind Brie, quickly she allowed herself to turn her head to see John's best friend Randy Orton standing there with his hand over his mouth trying to hide his amusement.

"What is so funny?"

With no answer to the question on Randy's part he just cleared his throat to hide his laughter till he began to speak, "You know…I'm a little hurt, I've been standing behind you in this line for 5 minutes but I don't get a hello but Johnny boy over here does, it just doesn't seem fair to me."

With an obvious eye-roll of annoyment, Brie grabbed the frappe and scone and began making her way out of the shop while Randy called out to her with a continuous series of smart remarks, all that could run across her mind was 'Wow, those two are assholes' ,and growing up was definitely the last thing on their agendas.

* * *

The French Canadian Maryse giggled in amusement over The Miz's pick up lines as she handed him a small strip of construction paper with her number written on it while simultaneously leaning over to leave a soft, wet kiss on his cheek before making her way into the dormitory.

With a smirk pursed across his lovely features Mike made his way back over to his friend who was currently sitting down criss-crossed on a nearby bench. Eve sat there watching in amusement with a simple head shake as he returned holding up the girl's number as if it was some miraculous victory of some sorts.

"I guess you were right, she actually is interested in you."

"They all are."

Letting out a giggle, Eve brushed a few strands of hair out of her face while wiggling her toes along in the grass before speaking, "Whatever you say, Mizanin."

Smiling at her tone he maneuvered his head so that he was looking straight at her, "Oh yea, you don't believe me? Name one girl who wouldn't love 7 minutes in heaven with me."

"Definitely me, by the way, you were deducted a few points for using the term '7 minutes in heaven' that's so 2009."

With an exchange of soft chuckles, Mike began speaking once more "Fine, I take that part back but the only reason you haven't completely fallen head over heels for me is because I haven't laid down any of my signature moves or heart melting looks of mine on you."

Looking up from the grass, Eve looked over at him connecting her green eyes to his blue ones as she let out her signature bubbly smile. "Wow, you're so modest."

His smirk was quickly turned into a playful frown at that, Mike stood up with a playful eye roll "Yea, yea, I assume that means you don't want my help in your psychology class?"

The smirk that was spread across his lips was a threatening one, shaking her head in disagreement Eve started, "No chance. I definitely need the help."

"Okay then, let's go Torres." Offering his hand out to the Latina, Mike had one of those 'heart melting looks' of his that he was talking about earlier, but this time he added a playful eyebrow raise as her palm was placed in his which resulted into him pulling her off of the dirty and wet bench.

She reached out and took a hold of his hand allowing him to take her out of her seat but then removed her hand from his and placed it to sway softly on her side as they walked to his room together. The pair exchanged a few stories that had happened within the first couple weeks of School or some of Mike's signature moves all the way to his dorm, to find that the door was unlocked and slightly cracked open. Assuming that Phillip was in there scrolling through web browsers, doing homework, or anything else in that nature the two just walked in and it turns out, they were right. Phillip was laid out across his bed scrolling through his face book feed while stroking his soft scruffy beard.

A bit surprised but still happy, Phil smiled widely as he shut his laptop shut while maneuvering his self off of his bed, "Eve, hi. I didn't know you were coming."

"It's because she isn't over here to see you."

A wave of confusion ran over Phillip as him and Eve exchanged looks, in attempt to hide his frustration he let out a fake smile and looked back over at his roommate, "So what are you two doing?"

"We're studying."

"Oh, that's fine then."

"So what if we weren't studying?"

The two best friends bickered back and forth; a playful smirk was spread across Mike's face like it always was while Phillip just shook off his frustration in a not obvious way.

Not taking much out of their simple day by day bickering Eve let out that soft smile of hers and took a seat in the computer chair. She took a moment to tie her hair back with the rubber band that was wrapped around her wrist before scanning over their desk. "Mike, where is your psychology book at?"

* * *

This lecture surely _couldn't_ be any longer, could it?

After almost two hours of playing close attention to his professor and taking long, steady notes Dolph couldn't help but lose focus and zone out into his own daydream for a few minutes. The blonde let out a soft, simple sigh as he looked around observing the people that were placed around him.

There was Maria who was sitting a few rows ahead of him filling out her fifth page of single lined notes, you could tell that the anxiety of the upcoming test was killing her, her wrist was trembling over her noted paper.

Taking no time to get her out of his focus he couldn't help but turn his head over to the blonde sitting next to her who went by the name of Barbara.

'_Wow, didn't she look gorgeous.' _Dolph thought to himself as he tapped his pencil repeatedly onto his notepad. His blue eyes ran her up and down with a smile pursed across his lips, she was currently rocking a cute yet messy braid and a skin tight purple dress, and it definitely fit her right.

Skimming over his shoulder, Dolph couldn't help but realize that she wasn't doing her work either and was focusing on other priorities, but her priorities didn't please him one bit. He noticed her instant messaging that tool John Cena, making out the words wasn't easy when he was a few feet away but he ended up catching a bit of flirting and sexual talk and it didn't make him happy whatsoever.

What was so desirable about John Cena anyways? The entire girl's loved him; sure he was Covington's greatest wide receiver of all time, he made straight A's, his family were rich as could be and he had movie star good lucks but that was it.

A scowl expression and sigh came from Dolph as he realized that he just answered his own question.

As the bell went off it was surely a relief for every student there, especially for Dolph. With just a few more minutes he would have been drenched in his own depression. Here he stood a junior in college still head over heels for a girl who didn't even know of his last name.

'_I am pathetic, why can't I just talk to her?'_ Dolph thought to himself, while releasing a deep breath he finally realized the only reason he couldn't talk to her was because he wouldn't let himself, and it was definitely time for a change.

In the form of a rush he made his way over to the woman of his dreams with a forced smirk, as he cleared his throat the blondes head turned to him directly. All her attention was given to him and only him.

"Hey, Barbie, is it?"

He could only lie through his teeth, there was no doubt he knew who she was but he couldn't let her know that.

"Yes, it is. I'm a little hurt that you didn't know my name because I know yours, Don."

"Actually, it's Dolph." Making it less awkward he decided to laugh it off and quickly change the subject, "So, do you have any plans tonight?"

This time it was Barbie's turn to lie, although she had no plans she didn't want him to know that because she was well aware of where he was going to lead the conversation "Actually, yes I do."

"Oh, you do? Well, then never mind…Maybe if you're not busy this Fri-"

"I'm busy all this week actually, but I've got to go. Talk to you later."

"Oka-" Before he could even finish his sentence she was off, he watched as her blonde locks bounced along her shoulders as she quickly made an exit.

_Hint received._

* * *

And chapter two is up. **Review please? **It truly upsets me when people don't review, also if you review the chapters will be up so much sooner, if I don't get five reviews for this chapter it'll take me a lot longer to upload chapter three. Just a warning. (:

Either way, chapter three will be up within the next week or two. (Depends on the reviews)


	3. Plan activated

A heavy sigh released from the chiseled mans cold dry lips as he hung up the phone in hand without a 'love you' or even a 'good-bye'. The conversations that took place between him and his mother always left a feeling of anger and disappointment, as if he expected a kind remark from her that wasn't some kind of backhanded compliment, but who was he kidding? Randy doubted that she even knew another form of words that weren't negative.

"You can't be mad at her forever, you know." His roommate said from behind while he performed the task of lying on his single bed and simultaneously tossing up the orange basketball in hand up just to catch it as it fell back down.

Letting out another sigh of disappointment, Randy found a spot to sit before responding; he chose his signature spot which was the computer chair – a good choice, "See, that's where your wrong Dolph, I always start the conversation not at all angry but that just happens to be the end result every single time, it's not my fault."

"Did I say it was your fault? No, I didn't, you thought that one up yourself. Is it because you actually think it's your fault?"

The two glared across the room at each other, Dolph liked to think of himself as some type of problem solver, somewhat like a therapist. He commonly played the role with Randy but he certainly didn't play along with the charade, like most things, it made his tension increase.

"I guess not." Dolph added in awkwardly as there was no response, luckily to break the silence they heard a knock on their door, the bleached blonde stood up off of his bed and made his way over to the door to find a perky brunette standing behind it, of course it was AJ.

"Nice, piggy's-" Dolph smirked, referring to the hairstyle (Which was pig-tails) that his friend was currently rocking, a smile appeared on her face as she began to run her fingers through her hair, the moment her smile appeared was the moment his faded, he realized what he had said and was a bit ashamed, luckily they agreed to keep the 'piggy's' reference a secret.

The pair looked back at the tatted man sitting back in his computer chair; the trio had a bit of small talk before two of them made an exit leaving Randy alone in his room to fend for himself. Thirty minutes passed of him innocently scrolling down his face book feed. He took time on updating his statuses, creeping up on some of his friend's plans for the evening, the usual.

While skimming through his image's there was a beep that appeared, loudly coming from the computers speakers signaling that he got a new face book message from Dean Ambrose. Clicking on the highlighted message revealed his message, already Randy was regretting keeping his chat box on.

_"I got a new supply from Ron today, I'm willing to sell it to you since we're such good friends for half off, what do you say Randall?" _

It took him a moment before responding, well if we were going to be completely honest, it took him 15 minutes. Something a lot of people knew about Randy was that he is a recovering drug addict, he's been clean for 9 month's now but it still didn't make it any easier for him to keep away.

With a near death experience last December due to overdosing on heroine made him finally decide to quit the act once and for all. He was proud of himself but the temptation still crept in him daily, and the fact that he had people like Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Ron Killings offering it up every week didn't make it any easier.

Finally after 15 agonizing minutes the student put his fingers against the keyboard and wrote up his response, sending it as soon as he finished without even relooking it.

The message wrote, _"Actually, no. I don't want your new supply and I'd appreciate it if you didn't ask me again. I told you before and I'll tell you again, my answer will always be no." _

When he heard the door crack open Randy couldn't help but jump a little and quickly clicking the sign out button. Although his response was negative he was so ashamed of his drug obsession, he didn't like other's to know that he still struggled with it, he didn't want to appear weak to anybody. That wasn't how he was raised; his motto growing up was to not show any sign of weakness no matter what the circumstances was.

* * *

"Do you remember the plan?"

"Sure do, Punky."

"Mike, I'm serious."

Phillip Brooks moaned as he pushed the basket of curly fries across the table for his friend to take, he felt like everything he was saying was going in one of Mike's ears and out the other and it frustrated him greatly. The expression Punk was giving the man sitting across from him was cold but that only made Mike chuckle more.

"I get it, okay. You want me to find an excuse to go off with Maria so you and Eve could be alone because you looooveee her." Mike chuckled while simultaneously making kissy noises from across the table.

"What are you doing? You look like a bloated whale when you do that." Punk responded, you could tell he wasn't even slightly amused.

The smirk on his face couldn't help but to widen by that, the two sat in silence for a few minutes, Phillip kept peaking at the digital clock that was on his phone while Michael joyfully continued to drop curly fries into his mouth.

While consuming the last couple of fries in the basket he came to realize that the two women that they have been waiting for have just recently arrived and was making their way to the pair. In a subtle form he tapped onto the tatted man's shoulder to signal their arrival.

"Remember, I'd really appreciate it if you went off with Mike so I could be alone with Phillip, we haven't been alone once yet and we've already been back to school for over a month now."

"I know, Maria. I'll make sure to find and excuse for leaving you two alone." The redhead smiled brightly as they sat down at the booth. Eve and Mike were on the left side of the able leaving Maria and Phillip to sit on the right side.

There were many awkward expressions passed around the table, Punk was staring at his other male companion with daggers in his eyes, not wanting to waste any time while Maria directed her gestures to eve with a nodded head in the direction of where Phillip was sitting.

As Mike opened his mouth to speak the woman beside him quickly cut him off.

"So, Mike… Do you want to join me? I'm thinking of playing some Pool." Eve smiled; when their eyes connected automatically he could tell there was something off about her, quickly his curiosity rose rapidly.

"I don't know Eve, I kind-"

"Please?" Eve asked, puffing out her bottom lip in a puppy dog sort of way. Before he would respond again with a simple 'no', the brunette began to nudge at his shoulder while finally led him to agree.

"Maybe I can join you!" Phil quickly added in as the pair scooted out of the booth, his plan was quickly shut down by a certain redhead sitting next to him.

"No!" Maria let out eagerly.

"What, why not? The man with sleeved tattoo's asked, caught obscenely off guard by the anticipation in her tone.

For a solid 15 second the foursome stared at the Latina, quietly waiting on what she'd respond with because they were all anxious to hear what would come next.

"Well, because…Pool's really a two person game." She responded which resulted into the man with the Mohawk quickly being pulled by Eve too the arcade.

A pair of angry brown eyes watched as the two scurried their way into other room.

"I can't believe this." Punk let out an annoyed moan while smashing his fists down on the checkered table. An awkward vibe filled the room when he realized that Maria's eyes were glued on him and filled with such disappointment.

"Can't believe what?" The tone in her voice was much less anxious now and much more depressing.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

xXx

In the other room the atmosphere was much less awkward and tense, Eve passed her friend a pool stick before beginning to rack up the ball's that were currently placed on the table.

"So, Eve, tell me something… what was that scene out there for exactly?"

Her green eyes glanced over at him with a smile; she always found it amusing that Mike was never one to hold back, if something was on his mind he'd quickly get into it, taking absolutely no time in trying to find an opening or a subtle way to get into a subject.

"Eh, there's no harm in telling you. Maria desperately wanted her time alone with Phillip so she wanted me to pull you away from the conversation."

"Seriously," The young man shook his head in disbelief as he mumbled to himself "how ironic."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Oh, Nothing."

"But-"

"Trust me, it's nothing."

Taking in notice that all he wanted at the moment was for a changed subject, Eve allowed herself to give it to him.

"So I never asked, how did your little date with Maryse go anyways?" The bronzed beauty asked as she placed her cue stick down, obviously not wanting to play the game.

A small smirk stretched across the man's soft lips as he heard the name, _Maryse. _"Fantastic, we went to some cheesy comedy which was great because it didn't require much talking because believe it or not, we don't have that much in common."

"No." Eve responded in a sarcastic tone with a soft genuine smile spread across her lovely features, he nodded his head while laughing at her sarcasm.

"Yea, yea…not to mention, she knows very little English, but whatever. After the movie we headed back to her dorm and we, well, you know." Mike finished with now a much wider smirk.

"No, what happened?" The brunette teased once again before deciding to continue, "So what? Are you really happy like this, I mean going around from girl to girl just to have some sort of pleasure that lasts an hour or so and then dropping them to move onto the next?"

"If you didn't notice, guys aren't like girls; most guys don't want some sort of commitment. Girls are so complicated anyways, especially girls like you."

Eve laughed at his teasing as she concurrently brushed strands of hair out of her face and shrugged her bare shoulders, "There are other girls like me? I feel like that'd be a treat."

The two exchanged a few soft and steady chuckles before altering the subject into something a bit more serious.

"So what are you and Maria doing Saturday?"

"We have nothing planned. Why, what's on your mind?"

"Well did you hear about the beach party? We're all piling in a few buses and heading out real early."

"Oh, so you wanted to know if we'd be there, but mostly me, right." Eve smiled in a bubbly form in his direction before finishing her sentence.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

Although it's only a day earlier then planned I am just... shocked. I can't believe this story already has 17 views and I am entirely greatful. Thank you so much you guys but I encourage you to continue with these lovely reviews, please.

**The more reviews I have the faster it takes to upload. **x A.


	4. Beach day

Bleached blonde hair flowed off of the French Canadians bronzed shoulders as she lay across her burgundy shaded towel that was layered on top of the several grains of sand. Maryse's view of the crashing waves alongside the shore was tinted due to her designer sunglasses sitting in front of her dark brown eyes.

Maryse loved days such as today where she could lay out in the sun to darken her color while exposing even more skin than usual.

Not to mention the sounds and scenery surrounding her, the sound of crashing waves brushing up onto the land was just as beautiful as it was soothing; also seeing a couple dozen college boys shirtless wasn't so bad to the eyes either.

She loved that she could observe handsome men behind her sunglasses without getting caught by the likes of Randy Orton, John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, even her newest playmate Miz.

"Gosh it is so beautiful today, it's just so amazing." Barbie, who was sitting beside Maryse said with a smile spread across her beautiful features while she ran her fingers through the grains of sand.

Barbie had her hair pulled back into a messy braid that looked like she tied together at the last minute but that was a lie in itself, it took her half an hour to make it into the most perfect braid imaginable. Also she was wearing a sparkling pink bikini in attempt to get some of the male student's attention, it was working swell.

She already caught the eyes of Wade Barret, Zack Ryder, and dozens of glances from Dolph but none from the guy she wanted, which was John Cena's. John was the big man around campus, he had the best grades, he was the leader of many clubs, and he was a star athlete and was everybody's best friend. In her eyes he was basically the male Barbie Blank, and they together would be the most dominant couple at Covington. They could practically run the school and it would definitely improve the blonde's reputation to be walking arm and arm with such a hunk.

Breaking loose both of their thoughts they felt a shadow fall over them. Maryse adjusted her head up to see a chiseled man standing there staring at her with the confident smirk that he always held and it fit his features perfectly.

"Well, well bonjour Maryse, how do you do?"

Mike was attempting some sort of French accent to entice her somehow, that resulted into a soft yet rude giggle coming from her companion.

"Is there a problem Barb?" Mike asked with an annoyed expression him and Barbie didn't leave on solid ground ever since her and Phillip's break up, she was always a snob but it worsened after Phil dumped her, and Mike was her chosen target to lash out her claws on.

"No, no problem. You just sound so desperate and stupid that it couldn't help but to amuse me a bit is all."

Half heartedly Mike couldn't help but to expect some sort of reaction on Maryse's part, but no reaction was given, hell she didn't even raise her sunglasses to show a sign of respect to him when he tried talking to her. The only reaction she gave was one of her several demands, with that Mike made his way over to the cabana leaving the two women to snicker about him.

"Oh hey Punk, did you know your ex girlfriend is a bit of a bitch?"

"I did, so are you thirsty?"

Since there was really nothing to cover on that subject there was no reason to discuss it, the girl had changed completely and now held a repulsive personality around anyone she didn't want to impress so there was no point and continuing on about it.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

"Who?"

"Eve."

Mike looked at the expression across Phil's face and sighed, he was such a love sick puppy dog when it came to that girl, he'd do anything for her, it was a depressing thing to see because Mike knew that the two would never happen.

"Yea, but she's just lovely, but don't you think you should move on from her? You've been obsessed with her since the first week of freshman year."

"No, no. I've tried that, remember? I went out with Barbie for six months and I still couldn't stop thinking about Eve."

"Yea, well-"

"Hi guys."

Caught completely off guard both men jumped while simultaneously clearing their throats. They greeted her with a sense of panic, hoping that she didn't hear what they were recently discussing.

"Eve, hi, I didn't see you coming, how long have you been standing there?" Phillip asked extremely tense, he didn't want to risk the chance of her hearing what they said without him knowing.

"I just came out of the water, why, what's wrong?" Eve asked with a bit of confusion.

Noticing his friends loss for words Mike quickly intercepted into the conversation in effort to change the subject to lose some of the tension, "So Punk was just telling me about his plans of visiting Denver Colorado in a few months, that's where you're from, right eve?"

"Yes, it is, oh my goodness, that's amazing. When are you leaving out?" The brunette asked with much enthusiasm, she wiped some of her strands of hair that were currently sticking to her face due to the salted water so that she could see him more clearly.

"I'll leave you two to discuss your plans then." With that being said the man walked off leaving the two to have their own discussion – Which he imagined would be incredibly awkward due to the fact that he made up the lie out of the blue over Phil having a tripped planned for Chicago, but Mike's intentions were certainly good. If he could get the two to talk alone maybe Punk would finally decide to make his move.

He changed his view point to look behind him to observe the two but a frown quickly appeared across his face, the 'two' were no longer a duo, more like a trio. Maria was now there flaunting herself over the tatted man in front of her in act to turn him on a bit, but her intentions were rejected. How was this whole thing going to work? Maria obsessing over Punk at the same time he's obsessing over Maria's best friend was never going to turn out good, maybe Mike could do something to change that, but what?

* * *

The brightness of the sun reflected off of the twin's cell phone which made it ridiculously hard for her to see what was on the screen. Brie had been going through her own little crisis on the way up here and the fact that she couldn't even read her sister's response frustrated her greatly.

Her sister Nikki had been going through some issues with her boyfriend of nearly two years again and although the couple bickers about the most ridiculous things weekly and end up always making up within an hour Brie felt it was only right to be there for her sister through the next couple hours of heartbreak, I mean she'd definitely want someone there for her if she was struggling through some sort of emotional breakdown, even if it was weekly.

"Brianna, you've been sitting under this umbrella for over twenty minutes. Put the phone down and have some fun, I mean even me the social awkward one is finding a way to have a conversation with the people here, I'm sure you can too."

Brie's brown eyes looked up to see another set staring right at her; AJ Lee was currently standing in front of her with crossed arms which only meant that the hundred pound girl meant business. Her current bikini which had some super Mario characters stitched onto it didn't really help her 'I'm tough, be intimidated by me' vibe that she was trying to pull.

"AJ, I just feel like it'd be not right for me not to help her, I mean it's kind of our ritual to talk about her problems."

"Weren't you the one who told me that more than anything you wanted to let go of your past and start a new story? Well, what's a better way to start a new story then interacting with all your classmates at the first party of the year?"

"You aren't going to let me off the hook now, are you?"

All AJ did was shake her head with a simple giggle, that giggle of hers was almost like her trademark. It just seemed so soothing and natural coming from her, it was definitely a refreshing site to see for anyone, especially the newbie Brie Bella.

The two grew very close since the school year had started, their dorm rooms were directly across the hall which was a huge convenience, especially for Brie due to the fact that she still didn't know much people. They both had a lot in common but the major thing was that they both commonly felt overlooked by everyone and everything, so their talks together were definitely refreshing.

The two women grabbed hold of the others hand loosely and in a friendly form as they began walking down the beach, the foamy waves ran over their feet and slipped in-between their toes like some sort of moisturizer.

There was tons of small talk going between the two as they walked, there were a few childhood stories told, in the middle of one of the stories' climaxes, AJ was hit on her backside with a foamed football. The brunette jumped and screamed slightly showing her fright to the sudden collision that the ball made with her skin, when she looked up her eyes connected with a certain friend of hers who went by the name of Dolph Ziggler.

He made is way over to the two of them with one of those heart melting smiles of his and one of his signature chuckles while he bent over to grab the football that was about to be taken away by the waves.

Instantly Brie felt as if she was the third wheel, AJ had already filled her in on her massive crush on the young man in front of them; apparently not many people knew but for her it were fairly obvious. All that was running through her mind was questions on if she should leave the pair alone or would that just make it awkward for them. The thoughts that were roaming rapidly through her mind were quickly cut off when she saw someone come up behind Dolph to stand beside him.

A scowl automatically appeared across the Italians face when she recognized who it was; it was that jerk Orton from the coffee shop that snickered at her failed attempt to be friendly with John Cena. The last thing she wanted was to associate with him and he knew it and you could tell it amused him just by the arrogant smirk that he was currently wearing.

"I don't even know why they'd attempt to make the ball softer by adding foam that felt like a bullet." AJ frowned while rubbing her back with her right hand.

The bleached blonde man chuckled at that as he softly rubbed her back in a friendly manner, he shook his head while handing his companion the ball. "AJ, to you anything feels like a bullet, you're nothing but skin and bones."

"Oh, come on. I'm not that small you know."

"I guess you're not small to dwarfs but still."

The two friends had a stare down of their own which resulted into a blush that had to quickly be hidden on her part due to the long streak of eye-contact, she was such an idiot around him, it was outrageous.

"Dolph let's just go play ball again man."

"Yea, sure, I'll see you later baby cakes, and you too Brie."

The two girls smiled at that and waved as they continued on with their walk. April couldn't help but have a goofy expression on her face, like a kid in the candy store, it amused her friend greatly to see AJ so happy and in love.

"So, when's the wedding for you two anyways?"

"Shut up, there is no wedding."

Before Brie could even open her mouth to speak she felt the football now being lunged into her backside, this time a bit lower then AJ's. With a gasp of anger the brunette turned her head to behind her to see that same arrogant smirk of Randy's spread so evenly across his lips as he gave her a simple and innocent shrug in a teasing form.

Anger spit out of the Italian's as she lunged the foamed football in hand at Randy with all the force she could, embarrassingly the ball barely made it 20 feet but she basically made her point.

"I'm guessing you two know each other?"

"Sadly, we have encountered each other once before."

* * *

And here is chapter four for you all, I hope you enjoy it.

**Review please.**


	5. Boiled and brewed

The weather today was absolutely perfect; it was around the high eighties with clear blue skies. The suns gaze soaked into the Italians skin as she made her way through the flower beds that were places so elegantly in front of the admissions office.

Brie Bella had a committed love for nature, flowers and plants were such a beautiful sight that excited her more than the average person.

With all the school work that had been piling in alongside all the financial issues that she'd been struggling with this one on one time between her and nature was not only very distracting but very relieving as well.

With the graveled constructed pathway that ran through the garden it was very simple to hear if someone was coming up behind you, as a reflex the brunettes head quickly spun its way around to only find another disappointment, Randy Orton.

"Why is it that every time I turn, there's your face?"

A chuckle was let out of the chiseled mans soft lips, not breaking his stare from the woman in front of him as he continued on, "I don't know but I'd count yourself lucky, imagine how many girls would love to see me that much."

"Wow, you're just so full of it." A scowl and a moan of disgust came sufficiently from Brie.

Another chuckle was released from Randy but luckily for Brie she wasn't around to hear it, she was already halfway down the graveled pathway heading back to her dorm room.

"What, that's all you're going to say to me? I don't even get a goodbye."

Brie couldn't help but to roll her eyes as he called out to her from behind, she avoided any eye contact and just watched the pathway ahead of her. Her high heels made a loud collision as she made contact with the pavement ahead of her which echoed loud enough for Randy's ears to hear leaving an amused smirk plastered on his face. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and when he turned to realize the mystery man was Dean Ambrose his smirk quickly faded.

"What do you want?"

The tone of his voice was threatening but it didn't scare Dean in the slightest, he shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant form while slipping the bundled up brown bag into Randy's hands.

"Look, I don't want that. I thought I made it clear I don't want that crap near me."

"The first one's free, just try a sample okay. What's it going to hurt, there's not enough in there to kill you and what are the odds anyways… Come on, take it."

This time around when Dean placed it in Randy's hand he didn't let go, this time he actually gripped onto it and kept it close to him. While doing so it felt like a huge mistake, but before he could change his mind Dean was off.

It didn't take long for Brie to make it to her dorm room due to it only being a half a block away from the administration's office. The woman looked at her door and the door across from it several times before finally deciding to knock on her friend's door.

Within seconds the door flew open revealing her friend AJ standing there with her hair pulled back into a messy yet cute pony-tail wearing a Pikachu shirt and bright yellow shorts to match, only AJ could make something so simple look so classy.

"Brianna, hi, what's up?" The 100 pound woman asked, stepping out of the door way signaling that her friend could come in, eventually the two ended up sitting at the end of AJ's unmade twin bed.

"Oh nothing, I was out observing the flowers like I've been dying to do to relieve a bit but that jerk Orton came along and ruined it. Is he always so, obnoxious?"

A giggle was let out of AJ's glossed lips while she nodded to the question. "Definitely, but he loosens up once he gets to know you. He's not that bad, I promise. You've just got to give him a chance."

"I don't know how I could possibly give a guy that annoying a chance, but I'll trust you."

The two exchanged a bit of small talk for half an hour, they talked about some of the boys on campus – Dolph was the main person mentioned in that topic, they discussed a few school assignments and issues that were going on at home, even things as simple as what song they heard on the radio that they fell in love with, that topic was disrupted by an abrupt knock that came upon the door.

Before even giving a 'come in' or a 'who is it?' Dolph decided it was okay to just let himself inside.

"Hi doll face, hi Brie."

A smirk spread across Brie's lips as he called her companion doll face, she gave one of her many looks to her friend that signified a 'oh yea' or 'go girl'.

"What brings you here, Ziggler?"

"Well Barbie and I had plans but she basically stood me up, so I thought I'd come by and surprise you, but since you've got company maybe I should ju-"

The Italian wouldn't let another word slip from the bleached blondes lips before she quickly picked up her loose items off of the dresser, "No, don't worry about it. I was on my way out anyways; I've got a lot of studying to do. So I'll see you around AJ and you two Dolph."

Without accepting their goodbyes the door was closed to leave only the two.

"So, what did you have planned?"

X

The redheaded Latina was setting herself up for her own destruction, she had invited Phillip and his roommate over for a glass of wine and her TV to watch the big fight tonight together, the four all chipped in to pay for the paper view, but what the two men didn't know was that this wasn't just a party to her, this was her golden opportunity to entice Phil and tell him her feelings about him that have been ferociously bottled up inside for the past few years.

Maria was dressed in a skin tight dress, exposing a bit of cleavage while simultaneously showing off her backside. Her hair was lightly curled to perfection and swiftly placed on her bare shoulders. Eve was planning on dressing simply, a t-shirt in shorts and a pair of yoga pants but Maria implied that she didn't want to look like the one trying too hard, Eve managed to keep it casual and just fancy enough for Maria with a pair of jean shorts and a light purple sweater.

"I just thought I'd let you know I'm proud of you for finally finding the courage to confess your feelings, and hey if he feels the same way, please allow me to be your maid of honor." She teased at her friend while putting a few empty wine glasses on the coffee table.

"Of course, and if my plan works don't be afraid to put this little night in your maid of honor speech" Maria couldn't help but to smile to herself at the thought of them getting married, obviously it was a farfetched thing to think about but every girl does it once, right?

Suddenly a knock approached their wooden door, unexpectedly a wave of panic flushed over Maria. Her palms felt like they were sweating and her stomach was in knocks, she's told guys she's had feelings for them before and it always worked out but this time it was Punk, he was different in so many ways. Not to mention this was the first time she wasn't even somewhat sure that the person she was confessing her feelings for actually liked her back.

"Hello you guys." Eve smiled as she saw the two in the door way, Phil was carrying a few bags of chips while Mike stood there with two liters of Pepsi in his hands.

As she allowed them in they took a look at the other girl in the apartment who was currently wearing one of her most revealing outfits that existed in their apartment, they looked her up and down observing her choice of clothing, and they couldn't decide if they were confused by the clothing choice or amused by it.

"Nice outfit." Miz let out with a smirk, his eyes were currently glued on her which led Eve to be laughing to herself in the corner at the uncomfortable look on Maria's face.

"Yea, well I guess I just threw it together." The redhead lied through her smile while she shrugged her shoulders loosely, turning her gaze over to where Phillip was standing. It was not in her liking at all to see him paying his attention to the snacks that were located next to the mini fridge then at her, so she decided to take a little bit of action.

"Do you two want anything?"

"Yes, actually can I have chocolate chip-"

"We don't have that." Maria responded abruptly as she quickly paced her way over to her crush parting Eve and Mike for themselves. The giggle that fit so perfectly with the brunette's personality flowed out again as she smiled at the confused expression plastered on his face.

"What the hell is up with her?" Mike asked with a soft chuckle as he followed Eve to the couch.

"Why else do you think she'd pay for some fight and dress provocatively like that? She's trying to impress Phil tonight because she's going to tell him her little secret." The tone Eve used lowered when she mentioned her friend's feelings for the tatted man standing a few meters away from her; she didn't want to be the one to spill the beans.

The smile that was spread so elegantly across her face was quickly transferred to the other person who was sitting on that couch for the time being but was removed when the conversation that him and Phil had on the way over came to mind. The two spent a solid half an hour discussing whether or not Punk should just put away his unknown feelings for Eve and move on to someone he had a shot with, but of course like always Phil was defensive as could be and just wouldn't let it go.

Mike let out a slight eye roll before he responded, "Dear God I hope he says he likes her back, maybe it'll be the first step in moving on from- um, a girl out of his league." Catching himself in the act he quickly changed the name.

The slip excited the Latina and he could easily tell, "Wait he likes' another girl, who?"

"I already told you, she's out of his league." Mike nodded again, agreeing with himself but also signaling Eve to just drop the subject.

"Well do you think I should warn Maria, should she even be telling him her feeling right now, God knows rejection wouldn't be good for her when she's so vulnerable?"

"Oh no, definitely not, if anything this could be fantastic for him… I mean, it'll finally give him that push to move on from her, which is needed, trust me."

The night went by successfully at first; Maria practically wouldn't let Phil out of her sight. The fight itself went great; it was an intense match that didn't lose your focus for one second, it even had Phil and Mike jumped out of their seats screaming a few times due to their inability to contain their enthusiasm. The four had a lot of good laughs and their smiles seemed to stick for the whole hour and a half, everything went a bit downhill around the after show.

Like usual Punk's eye wandered around the room so that he could take a glance of Eve, sometimes he found himself admiring her beauty and expressions for a long period of time luckily for him the only person whoever caught him in the act was Mike. Although this time there was something different and something he didn't like at all.

He observed her stature closely and from his view he thought that her and Mike were sitting a little too close together on that couch, not only was her head laying on his shoulder but Mike's hand was placed on her leg.

The tatted man's mouth opened up due to his instincts to say something but he was cut short just in time when Maria called his name from across the room, an annoyed sigh was let out of his cold lips as he made his way over to her.

"Hey, so… I'm guessing you've noticed me acting differently tonight."

"Yea, what was that even about anyways?"

The two exchanged eye-contact which resulted in a long period of silence, the panic that came from their knock on the door came back to the redhead but this time 100 times worse, the knots in her stomach increased alongside the pounding of her heart, but she found a way to shake it off. The two could hear the reactions of the other party that was currently sitting on the couch watching their every move and word, for some reason that also helped mellow her out.

"Well I guess I've just been freaking out because, well, I'm all panicked out because I've been planning all night to tell you that I've had feelings for you for the longest time."

The words came out in a stuttered form and a low tone but either way they were very effective, the expression across his face told the whole story, the last thing he was expecting was that. The two had known each other for over two years now and she's just now filling him in on this? But then again, who was he to talk, not to mention he was exclusive with Barbie most of the time he knew her.

Due to being in complete shock the only word that he could let out was, feelings? You could see the panic in her eyes as he questioned her, she nodded again and let out a deep and heavy sigh.

"Maria, I'm sorry. But no, I don't see you that way at all and I never will."

For that moment the room was dead silent, Maria was standing there in despair trying her hardest not to start crying, she couldn't even respond with an oh because she felt like it the middle of it she'd burst out into tears. Phillip stood there in awe because this still hasn't sunken in yet, the thought of Maria having any possible feelings for him never even crossed his mind, it seemed illogical.

"I've got to go." He let out, not taking a moment to even look at anyone else, especially not Eve or Maria. The steps that he took to and out of the door were heavily paced, the silence stayed present.


	6. The third party

A month had passed now and summer had just turned to fall, the leaves from the trees began to turn darker and fall off their oak branches landing side by side with the tree's trunk. The weather cooled down and the skies began to darken in color which made the nights seemed to grow much shorter. The papers and homework piled up so much it seemed to go through the roofs.

Over such a short amount a time lots of things have changed, friendships have grown, some friendships have been developed and some friendships sadly disfigured. Ever since the rejection that Maria had faced between her and Phillip she's been hiding out a bit and rolling with a different kind of crowd, trying to stay away from her old 'foursome' to avoid any contact with the man who rejected her. This left the remaining three in a bit of predicament, although for a while it was depressing and uncomfortable they had to get over it and move on with their life's because they had to imagine themselves in Maria's position and it wasn't pretty.

Mike found himself spending more and more time with Eve ever since Phillip left to sink into his own little pit of depression with all the confusion that had been going on lately, losing one of his best friends over something he had no clue about for two years was on so many layers astonishing. The remaining two got to know each other's likes and dislikes, past relationships and relationships in progress, even their dreams and ambitions and it was definitely a relief from the stress they were both facing due to the depression that their roommates were in and seemed to be trying to pull them down into.

The two have known each other for a while but something about sophomore year brought them closer together, they assume it's because last year Mike was focused on himself and only that. He didn't have plan's that didn't revolve around parties or hooking up with some of the girl's around campus who would give him something. Not only that, but Eve had a boyfriend named Cody all throughout most of her freshman year that kept her busy if she wasn't tugged away by her roommate or Punk.

"You know it's funny, if it wasn't for Maria and her crazy 'match me up with Punk' idea, we'd probably not even be here right now talking. Hell, I'd probably be off with Maryse right about now."

A giggle came out of her lips at that, she thought about it for a few seconds and then began to smile even wider before looking up at him, "You know, you're right. If it wasn't for Maria and her crazy ways right about now I'd be sitting with Phil and her somewhere watching her make googley eyes at him."

Eve took in a deep breath of the fresh hair before looking up at the much taller individual to ask the question on her mind, "So, what ever happened between you and Maryse anyways? One week you two were a thing and then the next week you, well, weren't."

A smile came across his lips automatically when she signified that him and Maryse were no longer a thing, it gave him some sense of satisfaction. "Well, I guess I just didn't see a future with her because she was so needy and bitchy all the time, I mean sure she was hot but." Mike couldn't help but end his comment with a simple shrug while simultaneously placing his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Wait a second; you just said you didn't see a future with her. What was with all that talk "I'm a guy, girls are different, and any guy would be an idiot to commit, do you remember that?"

"You know, I have no clue what you're talking about Eve." Mike chuckled teasing the woman alongside him. The expression on her face was meant to be somewhat threatening but who was she kidding, she was a tiny 20 year old girl who was 5'8 while Mike stood 6'3 who was two times her weight and his weight was mostly muscle, how could Eve intimidate somebody like him, she couldn't.

"Speak of the devil." Mike sighed, as he began to slow down when Maryse came into his view.

Eve turned her head to see two blondes walking side by side in the direction that they were heading, a look of disgust was spread across the Canadian's face when she saw Miz walking alongside another female that wasn't her.

"Oh, hi you two, aren't you both just the cutest." Maryse said crudely trying to hide her jealousy over the topic.

Although Eve was aware that Maryse was angry over Mike not flaunting all over her she felt it'd be best to be the friendly third party in the situation, so Eve put on one of those award winning smiles and flashed it for the two girls to see, "Hey Maryse, hi Barb. How are you two?"

"I'm just fine, thank you." Maryse said viciously while not taking her brown eyes off of the man in front of her. That couldn't help but lead him into a huge smirk, to see her so loss without him all over her was an amusing sight to see for anyone, but especially for him.

Barbie snatched Maryse's arm signaling her that it was indeed time for them to go, and with that alone Maryse allowed her friend to lead her away. One last glance of eye contact between Maryse and Mike was granted before she walked away with Barbie leaving only Mike and Eve once again, which was the way he liked it.

"Wow, she's annoying."

"Yea, but she's so not over you."

Mike looked at the brunette as she said that and sighed before continuing on with the nice walk that they were having before, "I don't think that all, I think it's more of a selfish thing. She wants what she can't get and now that I turned her down she wants me back to prove that she has some sort of power of me but I'm not going to allow that to happen.

"Well if it means anything I always thought you were too good for her." Eve let out softly while her eyes were still connected with the pathway ahead of her, hearing that made a smile appear across his lips, every time he was around her she made him feel good and not like some worthless down on his luck loser like everyone else did, it was surely refreshing.

"Thank you, Eve."

* * *

Over the past month lots of changes were made to Brie's social life when she finally took AJ's advice to give Randy Orton a chance, no longer was she having to deal with his annoying outbursts to purposely aggravate her. From then and forth he has been nothing but his complete self around her which was kind of nice, it allowed her to grow closer to not only him but his roommate Dolph Ziggler which of course brought her even closer than she was to his dear friend, AJ.

To think of the fact that Brie's biggest worry on day one was that she couldn't make friends or go on without Nikki was now amusing to her because she came to realize she could, in fact she has never been so close to anyone as she was with those three, besides Nikki of course.

As the Italian glanced around the room she couldn't help but to also observe everyone's actions around her, AJ and Dolph were currently cuddled up on his bed in a nonchalant form while Randy sat in his computer chair (where Brie noticed he sits all the time) dribbling the basketball in his hand, his expression seemed off today, like he was panicking or upset over something, but she assumed that she was just imagining that in her head.

Randy's blue eyes connected with Brie's brown ones as he caught her observing him, a smirk was plastered on his face as he raised his eyebrows up and down in a sexy manner in her direction, this led the tatted man to begin to speak, "So what are all of your plan's for this week?"

His roommate, Dolph was the first one to speak up "I've got a few tests to study for which is always exciting, how 'bout you baby cakes?" The bleach blonde smiled as he looked down into her green eyes. Before responding AJ couldn't help but to smile to herself, it was a lovely thing whenever he called her names like baby cakes or babe, but there was a major downfall to his little nicknames and all the attention that he gave to her.

When Dolph addressed her with his cute little names or snuggled up to her it was his way of being friendly and showing his appreciate for their friendship due to how close they were and how far they've been in their friendship. For AJ though she always confused it with a sign of attraction or feeling, this wasn't the first time she's caught herself imagining the idea of Dolph and her over his flirtatious actions, too bad she could imagine all she wanted but they're imaginations for a reason, and the reason was it wasn't realistic enough to ever come true.

` In conclusion, April took the time to snap out of her thoughts and reply to his question, "I don't really know, just the average studying and lessons, nothing really new."

Brie couldn't help but cut in unasked because she was a bit excited herself for the news she had to share, you could hear the enthusiasm in her voice "This isn't for another couple of months but my twin sister's coming into town and I'm very excited for that, I haven't seen her in what seems like forever."

"I don't know, two of you? Sounds like it'd be a little tricky." A playful glare was sent directly toward Randy after he said that, all he responded with for a while was an amused chuckle and a delicate smirk.

"Way to crush my excitement, Orton."

"No, no. Don't get me wrong, I'm very happy for you. I know you've been missing your sister, her name's Nicole right?"

She'd be lying if she were to say that it didn't provide a bit of shock that he remember her sister's name but she was pretty thrilled that he did. "Yes, her name's Nicole. Thanks for remembering."

All Randy responded with was a small genuine smile dedicated directly to her, as he leaned back in his computer chair a loud sound came from the computer speakers, when Randy peaked over he came to notice that the sound was an alert that Dolph had gotten a face book message, a message from the one and only Barbie Blank.

"Um, Dolph it looks like you've got yourself a message from the Barbs."

With those few words alone, Dolph's whole body shot up and pounced off of his bed, practically sprinting over to the desktop computer. The look of despair on AJ's face told the whole story, seeing him flee away from her so quickly was definitely a heartbreaker.

"Now, what would you have done if I was lying?" Randy asked as his friend pushed his chair away from the computer table, slinging the chiseled man across the room over to the two girls.

A smiled pursed across his lips as he described the message out loud, "She says she wants to meet me somewhere to hang out." His fingers instantly glued to the keyboard to type out his definite agreement to her message.

Before AJ could even get a word in, Dolph went for his keys and jacket, said his goodbyes and he was gone leaving AJ in a pit of despair. It was the most painful thing to see someone you care about so much constantly flaunting over another woman.


	7. Emotionally satisfied

The star bucks on campus was jam-packed like usual, the line was so long that people were standing outside the door just to get some time of fancy muffin or a simple espresso. Luckily for Barbie she had already had her priorities planned out and had got there before lunch hour, with a coffee in hand the blonde sat in the corner of the café eyeing the man behind the counter that went by the name of John Cena.

That smile of his was enough to make her melt, her eyes were glued to him as he handed the costumers their orders and offered them a simple 'have a nice day'. There were a lot of things about that boy that she just didn't understand, but the main question that struck her mind was why he didn't want to pursue her? Every other guy would line up for hours to take her out on a date.

Ashamed to admit it but she wasn't excited about her plans that were happening within just a few minutes between her and one Dolph Ziggler. Barbie had known for a while that he had a bit, well more than a bit of a crush on her, it didn't enthuse her in even the slightest. The only reason she had invited him out this evening was to attempt in making one of his best friends, John jealous or at least get to know John better. She constructed her options and though she realized that there were some closer friends of John that were options for her to pursue, it didn't take long to realize that with Dolph it would be much faster and much simpler.

It caught her a bit off guard when she saw the door to the coffee shop sling open, she had only messaged him ten minutes ago and his dorm was on the other side of campus, how could he have possibly gotten there so fast? The expressions on the two's faces were completely different, Dolph had a smile so wide it looked as if he was a kid in the candy store while Barbie sat there with a half hearted expression and an uncomfortable stance.

The young man hugged the woman across from him loosely before sitting down on one of the stools; the smile was yet to be wiped away from his face.

"If I'm going to be honest with you I was surprised when you messaged me, I mean, well…If I'm going to be completely honest I couldn't help but believe that you couldn't stand me." Dolph finished while simultaneously letting out a soft chuckle to relieve some tension and to also make it sound more amusing then it was.

"Whaaat?" She couldn't help but find herself expanding the word, although she didn't hate the guy she didn't favor him either so although what he was saying wasn't true, he was on the verge of something.

"Yea, well I guess that's just me over thinking things, right?"

"Definitely,"

The two exchanged glances for a few moments, there was a bit of uncomfortable actions and panic between them but for two completely different reasons, one was thinking 'what did I get myself into?' while the others biggest worry was 'what should I say now?'

"So, um, I see you got the coffee. Yea, I was thinking about getting one but that line is just way too long for me."

"Well would you like some?" Barbie offered, holding up the container while holding it out for him to take at the same time. Although Dolph completely made up his thirst for a cup of coffee just to start conversation he agreed to take a small sip, softly he grabbed the container, completely unaware of the heat contained in the cup, and took a teensy sip of it. It didn't take long after that small sip to realize how hot the liquid actually was causing him to slightly jump in fright and to let out a small 'ouch'.

Any cool that Dolph had when he had first walked into the door was now lost within that one gesture, he could easily tell by the look on Barbie's face that she was already turned off.

"So, tell me about you and your friends." Barbie smiled brightly, turning the subject completely around so she didn't have to waste any more time and could get to the root of her desires.

"My friends, I don't know there's Randy my roommate, April Jeanette you probably know her as AJ though, Mike Mizanin, John Cena, Phi-"

As soon as the name John Cena came about she found no reason to not cut him off, "What? John Cena… you meet the guy who works here, oh my goodness, what a coincidence." Barbie let out an amusing giggle of hers to soothe the mood but it didn't work in her favor, it just resulted into even more confusion on her date's part.

"Yes, John work's here but there's also Phil Brooks, Br-"

"No no, let's talk about John some more. I feel like we haven't covered him enough… I mean we barely even covered his likes, his dislikes, and etcetera."

The expression on Dolph's face was a bit of anger; quickly on he caught on to her game, but who couldn't? She wasn't even attempting to be subtle about it. "Well if you want to learn about likes or dislikes maybe I should start with Randy or AJ, or even Mike… I mean because I mentioned them all before I mentioned John."

"Yea, but I feel like I already know them well enough."

"Yea, what's Randy's last name?"

Quickly she was caught in her tracks with her inability to answer the question, a soft shrug was given to him on that one, and before she could even add her word in Dolph quickly stood up from his stool and grabbed his jacket off of the table. He didn't like to be played out as a fool and that's exactly what she was trying to do, her small petite hand was placed on his much larger one in an effort to make him stay, but her main focus was on him not embarrassing her in front of everyone in this café. She knew it, he knew it, and the rest of the café knew it.

"Good bye Barbie." And just with that, he was gone leaving the blonde to sit once again alone to be drenched in a pile of her own embarrassment. She looked over to see John Cena not even paying an ounce of attention to her, for once Barbie didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

X

It was already late in the afternoon, around three in the afternoon actually, and Maria Kanellis still hadn't found an exit from the comfort of her cookie monster t-shirt and cotton pink sheets. The plastic fork that was firmly placed in her hands was lodged into her plastic tray that was currently halfway filled with microwavable pasta.

The redhead couldn't help but find great comfort in the friend's marathon that had been going on for the past few hours, seeing Joey and Chandler's hilarious bits strengthened the heart a little bit, seeing Ross and Rachel's constant fights and outbursts gave her somewhat of a satisfaction because it made her believe that she wasn't the only one who went through heart break over love.

When the theme song hit for the next upcoming episode Maria couldn't help but to sigh happily while finishing the last of her pasta dish, before she could even put the empty tray down a knock approached her door. Assuming it was Eve or something Maria yelled out for the anonymous person to come in.

When her eyes came across the man that had just entered regret quickly piled over her, her and Phillip haven't encountered once since the night she had told him her overdue feelings for him. They might have seen one another from a long distance but they both magically found a way to avoid one another so it worked out. An awkward silence filled the room; you could see the mixed emotions of angry and hurt in her green eyes alongside his confusion and fright in his brown ones.

"What the hell do you want, Phil? I thought it was fairly obvious that I wanted nothing to do with you." The Latina snapped while slowly hopping out of her bed, ending her stance with a glare and crossed arms.

"So what Maria, you're just going to hate me and be mad at me now because I didn't feel the same way about you? I'm sorry but people aren't always going to feel the same way as you do," Sighing at that Punk realized his words weren't helping the matter, if anything they made matters worse. "Look Maria, I'm so sorry. You've got to believe me; I know what pain you're going through right now."

"Oh, really now… You know how I'm feeling? Oh, you do? Okay how on earth would you know how horrible it feels to have these feelings for somebody for so long just to feel so embarrassed and ripped apart when you get rejected, huh?"

Deeply the tatted man swallowed a mixed feeling of fright and guilt swarmed over him. In a way he felt it was unfair to leave Maria out on his feeling's for Eve since she opened up so much to him but he didn't know if he was ready for his secret to be leaked to the world, not only that Eve was Maria's best friend. Who knows how she'd react to news like that.

"Nothing, it's nothing." As he looked up from his shoes he noticed the look spread across her face, it was a look of depression and much hurt. Never before has he seen a girls eyes so close to watering over as much as Maria's was, it was almost like she could have drowned herself in her own puddle of tears. "Fine, I'll tell you… I actually have been head over heels for the same girl for over a year now and no matter how much I try she seems to always be on my mind, it's not you Maria it's definitely me, no other girl would have a chance with me because I'm to love struck on this one."

Suddenly her jaw dropped open as he finished, "What you like another girl, who? Who is it, I need to know."

Unable to get her name out Phil just shook his head and sighed, "No one. It's no one Maria."

"I can't believe you're not going to tell me after I just spilled out everything to you, wow."

"Maria you just don't get it okay, I can't tell you. I have my reason's trust me."

A laugh came from the redhead's lips but not a laugh of amusement, a laugh that signified anger and came out a bit bitchy. It frustrated her beyond belief that he wouldn't tell her this after what she had told him, even if she hadn't weren't they good enough friends to share it with one another, who would she tell?

"Yea well if you're not going to tell me then I assume you should just leave now, you're not welcomed here, in fact I don't want to see your face ever again."

"What Maria are you serious right now?"

"Yes, I am actually. Now go." Maria yelled, raising her voice in anger while pointing out the opened door. The two exchanged a finale glance before Phillip made his way out, as soon as he was out of her presence she couldn't help but fall to her knees in tears. Never in a million years did she imagine that it would end like this, all her plans involved a sanctuary and a wedding not a depressing breaking of friendship with her crying becoming as frequent as it's been this past month. She'd be lying if she said she didn't miss the comfort of his arms when he hugged her but she needed to realize, that was all over now.

X

"I swear last night when I went out with Layla I felt like I was in some sort of rap video, it was gruesome but at the same time lovely."

A soft giggle let loose out of Brianna's lips as her sister Nicole filled her in on all of her mischievous way's back home. This was the first time she'd seen her sisters face in over two months, she had surely missed the bubbly smile that was always spread so elegantly across Nikki Bella's features and it was so lovely to see them appear once again.

It was amazing how much has changed in both spots, Nicole finally found the courage to completely break off the on and off relationship with her former ex-boyfriend that went on for almost two years, she had dropped out of community college and was struggling so hard to pay rent while Brie had the most amazing friend's she's ever had in her life alongside the most amazing classes she's ever taken, it was a complete turnaround for them that was finally working in Brianna's favor.

"So, how have you been Brie? I haven't had an actual conversation with you in what feels like forever."

"I know, but I've been great actually I've got A's & B's in all my classes. Socially I've been great, I told you about AJ, right?" Before continuing she checked for conformation and Nikki gave her a swift nod, "Okay, good…well I've gotten close to some of her friends Dolph and Randy and whenever I'm not hanging out with them which is barely ever I'm always off with Eve or Barbie."

A look of satisfaction appeared on her twin's face at that, "Good Brie I'm so happy for you, you're looking hot as well, more and more like me every day."

Brie couldn't help but roll her eyes playfully at that, as she opened her mouth to say something the knock on the door had no trouble in cutting her off. The knock that came across her wooden door was different than an average knock, it was a special rhythm in the knock and it came from a very special person. "Randy, come in."

A smirk came across his toned lips while he came inside, "You knew it was me just by the tone of my knock, how romantic." Randy teased while walking up to Brie's computer table, popping his face in the camera for a simple wave before plopping on Brie's bed in a nonchalant form. Usually this would be seen as rude but the two had grown so close and comfortable around each other that it just came off as a normal thing friends did.

It didn't take long for Brie to notice the sexual smirk that was spread across her sister's face, she commonly caught her peaking at him in the video background and mouthing the words 'He's cute'. Nikki was never a subtle or shy girl, if she thought you were cute she wouldn't leave without saying something to someone, it couldn't help but to amuse the older twin of the two. The conversation between them led on for another 10 or 15 minutes before Brie finally had to call a quits.

"Okay well I guess I'll catch you later Nikki since Randy's here."

Once again that sexual smirk of Nikki's was plastered all over her face, she raised her eyebrows in amusement before calling out the tatted man's name, "Okay, well goodbye Randy."

Randy took a moment to escape his very comfortable position to sit up and come eye to eye with the woman behind the webcam with a soft leisurely smile, "Goodbye Nicole."

A giggle was released from both of the girl's lips around the same point in time; they said their goodbyes and cut off their webcams before returning to their lives not revolving around the computer screen.

"She seems sweet, so I'm guessing you're the evil twin all the cartoons and movies have been telling me about, huh?" Randy smirked at himself while he turned his complete focus to the woman in front of him.

The Italian let out a mocking laugh while she playfully smacked him in the head, "Very funny, Randall."

"Hey you know I don't like being called by my full name."

"I know, that's why I called you that."

"Touché,"

They both couldn't help but to smile joyfully at that, Brie found adjustment in her seating arrangements so that she could sit on her bed as well with her back leaning against the wall behind her in a comforting way, then she smirked.

"Oh, that's one of your thinking looks, what are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about us…. I have a question for you; did you ever think that you and I would be this close, let alone friends?"

"I did, and you want to know why?"

"No why?"

Randy leaned forward and gave her one of those heart melting looks of his, it didn't matter who you were or how you felt towards him if he gave you one of those looks of his you'd feel so bubbly inside. "It's because I'm just too good."

Brie's smile was quickly token away over that, once again this man had made her giggle but she didn't want him to get the satisfaction, she reached over and grabbed the pillow that was nearest to her and smacked Randy across his face with a bit of force.

* * *

So when I first started this story I had **GREAT **success. I had about 8 reviews each chapter and I was fulfilled, so I though it'd be a good idea to stop with the whole '5 reviews for update thing' but then when I stopped I got barely two reviews on each chapter that came after that so, the rule is back on.

If you want the next chapter I need at-least **5 reviews.**


	8. Something unpleasant

The star buck's café that was located on campus was a casual greeting spot for every girl who went to Covington, what kind of woman wouldn't want to meet somewhere that served such delightful bakery items and a variety of teas and coffee's to choose from.

The three women Brie Bella, Eve Torres, and April Jeanette were all sitting at one of the small circular table's near a window showing them a beautiful view of the hundred year old buildings that surrounded the coffee shop, they had been having a bit of small chat for about half an hour now. It was a relief for all the girls, especially Eve because she needed a bit of girl time.

Ever since the dreadful incident that took place between Maria and Phillip the two girls friendship had been a bit on edge, it wasn't because anything that either of them had done it's just Maria and her strong need for isolation during this depressing time. That led Eve to have her good friend Mike to put all her comfort in and it was actually kind of relieving…Eve actually enjoyed the time they spent together greatly, their friendship had blossomed into something beautiful and the woman loved it.

AJ also needed this time to vent about the whole Barbie and Dolph situation, the last time she had heard from her best friend was when Barbie had asked him out through face book which was weird because they usually talked every day, and the brunette assumed that Barbie was the root of their separation.

All she could wrap her mind around was the idea of Barbie and Dolph as an item, even the thought of it made her lip twitch. What was so great about her anyways? Sure, the girl was gorgeous but what was to her personality? She was bland and incredibly nasty to anyone wasn't on her be nice to list, sure that list was a bit long but it still didn't make it an okay thing. If he was ignoring her already with just one date, imagine if they became serious, where would that leave her?

"This caramel coffee is delicious; I think I've found my new drug." Brie smirked, adding a bit of conversation into the evening while simultaneously snapping the two girls out of their current thoughts to focus back on what was going on currently.

A small smile came across Eve's features while she shook her head and raised her vanilla tea up in the air, basically proclaiming it's deliciousness as if it was some sort of crown or sphere. "I'm sure that's good and all but nothing can beat my tea, sorry to disappoint you, it's just the honest truth."

A giggle came out of both of the opposing women's glossed lips but it didn't take long for a subject change, AJ took it away by indicating her question over to her bestie, Brie.

"So, Brie, I've noticed you and Randall spending a lot of time together, what's all that about?"

The smile that was spread so elegantly across the Italian woman's face couldn't help but turn into a form of a blush, as much as she tried to hide it she just couldn't. "I don't know what you're talking about AJ, we're just friends."

"Yea, friends, okay." Eve joined in quietly, when Brie turned her head over to look at the brunette all she saw was Eve's lips glued onto her container sipping away the last bit of her tea, trying to hide the amused smirk on her face.

"Oh, really Eve, you're one too talk. What about you and Michael, huh? You two have been spending an awfully lot of time together."

"Oh come on, that's completely different. We're just friends; we have been for a while now."

"So you don't like him at all?"

"What, no."

"Oh, thank God." The expression of concern on AJ's face was suddenly swept away with a relieved gasp. Eve watched closely as the other two girls mumbled quietly to one another and quickly a wave of confusion flowed over her. "Brie, AJ why does that matter so much?"

It took a while for an answer to come out, they both remained silent while giving each other body motions or certain looks to find out if they should spill the beans or not, neither of them wanted to address their opinions on the topic at hand. When the answer did finally come out it definitely was not what Eve wanted to hear and neither did the man who stood nearby them waiting in line for his pastry, the man was Mike himself.

"Well because he's just not a good guy, Eve. It worried us a bit that you two were spending so much time together. Me and AJ can't help but feel that he's only interested in you to get in your pants and doesn't actually want to be your friend. Not only is he a bit of a whore he's also kind of a dick, I've had a few words with him and let me just say he isn't the friendliest soul around."

Flabbergasted by those comments, Eve took a deep breath and slowly calculated everything that they had just said in her head while Miz took the opposite approach. He didn't hear the conversation till his name was hung out to dry with a butt load of insults. That didn't hurt as much as the fact that Eve was yet to respond in effort of defending him. That made Mike even more pissed off than he already was by their cruel worlds of gossip about him.

No longer could he be patient enough to wait in this line while his emotions were heated to the wire. The dollar bill that was currently in his hand crumbled up as he balled his fist in rage and stormed his way out of there, this was just so typical.

The girls were unaware that he even heard the conversation so they just continued on, it turns out that Mike wasn't the only one ticked off by their words.

"You're wrong okay; he's not like that at all. Believe what you want but I truly think that he's a great guy and like's me for me, I'm positive that I'm not just some extra girl for him to get in bed. I'd appreciate it if you didn't slander him again also." With a loud moan of frustration, Eve gathered her belongings and stood up from her chair in attempt to make an exit. When she heard her two friends call out her name and beg her to calm down or to come back she simply ignored them and kept moving forward.

X

Barbie Blank was on a mission to gain on the social ladder at Covington, it was her obsession basically. All she could ever think about was what could make her cooler or hotter or more appealing, basically she wanted all the guys to love her and all the girls to be jealous of her and she wasn't going to stop until that was an actual thing. The problem was the only way she could achieve that was with some extra help, and that help would be from John Cena.

Although she knew that this obsession she had with John Cena and his popularity was becoming a bit out of hand Barbie couldn't be bothered to care, the idea of them being the top couple was caught in her headlights and she wasn't letting go of it, no matter what it would cost her.

The outfit that she was currently rocking was definitely provocative and sexy, it was black so it slimmed her figure but was also tight leather so it was very tight on her body to show off her miraculous figure. Not only that but there was padding in her backside to improve the look of her butt while simultaneously exposing a massive amount of cleavage, if you couldn't get a man in that outfit then something was truly wrong.

When John Cena saw her walk by a million thoughts ran through his mind and the first one was 'what the hell is she wearing, I mean we're sitting in a lobby not some night club', unlike most guys he wasn't enthused by her choice of clothing. Although he loved seeing her gorgeous physical features girls like that didn't interest him, poking your butt out and dressing like a slut wasn't on his list of things that turned him on, but obviously Barbie didn't realize that.

John ignored the looks that she was giving him across the room and just kept his eyes on his magazine, maybe she'd leave him to his reading and move on to the next guy she wanted to entice because it wasn't working with him. When his eyes left her to his magazine that didn't amuse the woman at all, in fact it made her a bit angry. An annoyed growl came from Barbie's heavily coated as she strutted her way over to him, she couldn't help but mumble to oneself "Here goes nothing"

In no time John couldn't help but notice he was joined on the small couch, his head turned to the woman next to him and John offered out a dreadful smile, "Hey Barb"

The blonde turned her head away from the spot in front of her to look at him, she let out a small smile and laugh before she began to lie through her teeth, "John, oh my goodness, I didn't see you there." Obviously John didn't believe a word of it and at the same time she didn't believe it either but she supposed it was worth the effort to look cool, calm, and collected.

"Oh, I see. Well I'll just leave you too your sho-"

"No, don't!" You could hear the anxiousness in her voice as she demanded attention from the quarterback, quickly she tried to shake it off and recover herself by another soft but wasteful giggle. Before she even had the chance to add a word in she heard a familiar voice from behind say, "Ready to go?"

When Barbie turned her head to face him she came eye to eye with Dolph Ziggler, the man she rejected not even two days ago so this obviously confused her, "What, go where?"  
"Oh, no don't worry, not you, definitely not. I meant John, is that an issue for you?" His eyes were firmly connected with hers; you could easily see is hurt and anger, but what you could see even more was the intimidation that was in her blue ones.

"No of course not, you two have your guy time…"

Before she could even turn her head John was out of his seat and following behind Dolph, Dolph left the lobby with one last glance between him and Mrs. Blank, seeing her around after the recent event wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Well that was fun, thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. They're so appreciated, you have no idea. I hope you can find it in your hearts to post a review on this chapter as well, remember **5+ reviews for update.**


	9. A new light

To say AJ Lee loved rainy days was definitely an understatement, most women her age loved the days where the sun was out so they could wear their skimpy booty shorts and cleavage filled tank tops but not for AJ. She loved days where she could stay in her ninja turtle pajama's all day alongside reading comic books while the movie the notebook played in the background, she'd already seen it so much that with the words she could imagine the scene in her head.

The Spiderman chronicles was her current fascination, what could possibly be better than a masked man with the powers of some hideous yet fascinating insect? She certainly couldn't think of anything. It was also a great distraction from thinking about her best friend Dolph; the fact that they haven't talked in nearly a week frightened the brunette greatly. So many questions couldn't help but to run rapidly throughout her mind at all times. Did she do something? Did Dolph prefer Barbie? Were they now an item which resulted into her being wiped away from the picture? What was it?

Her current train of thoughts was cut short when a knock came on her door, assuming it was the Chinese food that she had ordered over an hour ago there was absolutely no motivation in even one step that was taken on her way to the door.

Before AJ was even able to fully open the door she heard the word baby cakes come out of the anonymous man's lips (Who was not so anonymous anymore) and the petite woman couldn't help but smile brightly.

"Dolph," Within a matter of seconds AJ's tiny little legs were wrapped around his waistline while her arms were clinging to his neck. Dolph half heartedly expected such a reaction so he wasn't caught off guard even slightly which resulted in a tight grip as he held her. It took barely any effort to hold AJ up in his arms due to her being so light; Dolph has lifted 10 year olds heavier than her – but her size was one of the many qualities about April that made her so adorable.

"Nice to see you two, boo." The bleach blonde chuckled a bit as he let her out of his arms, he noticed even after he let her go there was a bounce in her step, she was a lot happier than he had planned her out in his head to be. It didn't take long for the smile on her face to decrease into a frown, although she was ecstatic to see him once again there was still questioning on why he had been ignoring her this past week.

"How did your little meeting with that Barbie doll go anyways?"

With that short sentence everything in Dolph's mood changed, a deep sigh came out of him as he walked in and closed the door behind him, "Oh well, she was only there to get closer to John through me. All her focus on the entire time _was 'How's John?' 'What's John's favorite color' 'where's john'_, like bitch what do you think he is?"

A mixture of emotions flushed throughout the tiny individual that stood across from Dolph, although she was extremely relieved to know that the two weren't seeing each other even more of her was filled with sorrow because she knew exactly how much Dolph liked this girl, he had fallen for her for more than a year now, the fact that Barbie would be so nasty to Dolph angered AJ greatly. Not to mention the expression on her best friends face, all you could see in his crystal blue eyes was pain, it killed her to see him like that.

"Dolph, that girl's an idiot. Any girl in this entire world would be so damn lucky to have you and even though you believe she's too good for you it's definitely the complete opposite. I know you'd treat that girl like a queen and love her more than she could even hope for and Barbie's just an idiot for not realizing that."

The two shared an intense eye-contact after those words were released from her softly glossed lips; they were both a bit taken away by her words. Not only was Dolph surprised to hear such wonderful things about him but AJ was even more shocked that she said them.

"You're just saying that, Lee."

"Did it really sound like those were just things I'd say to make you feel better, Dolph? I don't think so."

Once again the room was silent, this left AJ in a bit of panic but she tried not to reveal her emotions, it took her about twenty seconds to do so but her brown eyes were finally released from the floor onto the man across from her, to her disbelief there was actually a smile spread across his breathtaking features, within a few seconds he opened his arms out for her to come in for a hug.

A moment of embrace was spent between them for an unexpected large amount of time, they were locked together in a hug for about three minutes but it wasn't in anyway awkward or uncomfortable, instead it was very comforting and relieving. It was not only to make up the time that the two had lost over the past week but to show the appreciation and love that the two shared between each other.

* * *

The atmosphere around Mike Mizanin was not only very relieving but also very fast paced, whenever the Miz was upset over something he found that he'd do anything to keep himself busy. Him and a few of the lads around campus played yard football every Friday afternoon and Mike felt it was his duty to catch up on the playbook. It's been almost two months since he had taken part in one of the football games because every other Friday afternoon he found himself having plans with Eve Torres, but that was all over now.

Mike would much rather throw a muddy football across a field than associate with the likes of Eve after the gossip about him that she was involved in only a few days ago. I mean the young man would be lying if he said he didn't get that crap most of the time but it was different when she said such things about him, she was different, or so he thought.

The thoughts that surrounded Mike was quickly dissected when the football flew in his direction, unable to throw his arms up in time to catch the leathered ball it ended up hitting his skull with great force, as if he needed another thing to tick him off.

"Well I guess we won," Mumbled the man on the opposing team, Daniel Bryan.

"Yea, I guess so." Mike spat out aggressively, while picking up the football off the ground just to throw it back down with great force to let out a bit of his frustration. Catching the tense man off guard, a tap was put on his shoulder. When the person who tapped on him was revealed to him it didn't amuse Mike even slightly, "What, Eve."

It wasn't hard to tell that the woman was completely unaware of his anger towards her because the smile across her face was so bright and bubbly that it seemed as if nothing could ruin her mood, all except one thing.

"I was wondering if you wanted go to that buffet you told me about because I learned that their having some sort of really good sale sounds pretty exciting if you ask me."

"Yea, well I didn't ask you and also, no I don't want to go. Thanks but no thanks."

The tone was just as angry as it was threatening, not to mention the ferocious way that he stormed away from her. Of course as strong willed as Eve was she couldn't let him escape her without an explanation. "What's your problem? Did I do something?"

"I heard what you and your little friends said about me Eve."

"What are you talking about? What did we say?"

"Don't sound so stupid Eve, damn it I heard you! You and your bitch friends were at star bucks and Brie said that I was only your friend because I wanted to get you in my bed that I didn't actually care about you, that all I wanted from our friendship was sex and that I didn't actually give a damn about you. Not only did she say that but she also said I was a major dick, I believe her exact words were _'Not only is he a bit of a whore he's also kind of a dick, I've had a few words with him and let me just say he isn't the friendliest soul around'_. This is so fucking frustrating because I get this crap enough okay, I know a lot of people think I'm some slutty douche bag and don't actually have feelings other then hate or sexual needs but I do, and I thought you knew that…but I guess not."

The brunette woman's mouth was dropped open before he could even finish, a moment was needed for her to comprehend all that he said and to basically just inhale and exhale. Never before had she seen Mike get so heated over anything, it was not only shocking but heart drenching to see someone she cared about so much so hurt. Although Eve knew there was more to the man then what was bottled up within his shell never before did she know that so much pain was also contained?

"Mike, I didn't say any of that stuff and you know that, that was Brie and AJ-"

"Yea, but you didn't even defend me. You just sat there, Eve… It's because you agree isn't it? And don't tell me what you want me to hear tell me the truth, you think all those things don't you."

"I don't know how long you were standing there but Mike all I did was defend you, I got so frustrated with them I had to get up and leave… The last thing I think of you is any of those things, I care about you way too much to say any of those things, especially because not a single thing they said was true and I know that. I don't care about what anyone would think or say about you because I don't buy into that, I think that they're wrong about you. I think that if people actually gave you a chance you'd surprise them because you're an amazing guy and people are too stupid to see that."

It'd be an understatement if Mike implied that Eve word's shocked him, he stared down into her green eyes and then it struck him that this woman was definitely something special. Never before has someone said something like that to him, never before had someone seen it from that angle, hell even he didn't see it from that angle till now.

The eye contact they shared lasted minutes, neither of them really knew what to say after that but Eve cut short of the silence and finished off the point she wanted to put across.

"You are one of my best friends Mike, I'm so sorry that not everyone takes the time to give you a chance but I'm not lying when I say I don't think that about you."

Mike didn't want to add anymore pressure to the conversation then there was so he grabbed a hold of her arm softly and pulled her into a soft loose hug, as they pulled away he looked her in the eye one last time and let out a soft thank you all that he could think to himself was 'wow, this woman is special'.

Never before had he looked at Eve in this light before, to be entirely truthful, he never looked at any other woman in this way either.

* * *

Thank you for all the support you guys, I'm asking for **5 or more reviews** for an update. (:


End file.
